1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery chargers, and pertains more particularly to a charger which automatically reduces the charging current when a predetermined battery voltage is reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of battery chargers. Some operate on only a time basis, switching from a rapid charge to a trickle charge after a predetermined period of time has elapsed. Still others provide an uncontrolled maximum charging current initially without any attempt to control the magnitude of the current during the rapid charging period; when a predetermined battery voltage is reached, then there is a sudden reduction to the trickle charge. Various hardware techniques have been resorted to in the past in an effort to provide a fast charge, yet not damage the battery. However, the prior art arrangements with which I am acquainted all have certain shortcomings which the present invention effectively overcomes.